


No Presents

by WaywardPrimrose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardPrimrose/pseuds/WaywardPrimrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Swan fluff. Valentines day fic. I know I know not the most original storyline but it's CaptainSwan. Enjoy the eyeliner and lingering glances. *swoon*</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Presents

Setting: Vaguely early season 4, assume there are spoilers up to and including "Smash the Mirror." Assumes Hook and Emma are in the early stages of dating and Regina and Robin are together and pretty darn happy but the focus will definitely be CaptainSwan.

* * * *

“No presents. Or else. You promised. We’re not that couple.”

“But you admit we are a couple?”

“We are two people which technically is a couple, mathematically.” 

“Do you admit we are in a relationship?” 

“Yes,” Emma admitted grudgingly. “But it doesn’t have to be all boyfriend-girlfriendy.” 

“I do not believe that “boyfriend-girlfriendly” is a word even in the odd language of this land. I believe you are being unnecessarily difficult.”

“You don’t understand because you’re not from here. Valentines day is so… commercial. It’s about making money and making people who are alone feel bad.”

“But we aren’t alone.”

“No but I refuse to participate on principle. No presents. No romantic dinners. I will see you but only here in he apartment and nothing will be pink.”

“You would prefer a dinner at home with your parents to a romantic dinner in a restaurant?” 

“My parents are having a romantic dinner and sleeping in some romantic cabin David found in the woods so the apartment will be ours for the night.”

“Well that is a nice twist of fate.” Hook grinned and waggled his eyebrows. 

“I didn’t say you could stay over.”

“Ahh but you didn’t say I couldn’t. You said nothing pink and no presents. I shall respect your terms.” 

“Good.”

 

* * *

Hook had a noticeable spring in his step when he walked into Granny’s dinner later that day. “Join us,” David offered. 

“You look happy, what did you get my Mom?” Henry asked from across the table. Charming and Snow had offered to take Henry for breakfast so that Regina and Robin Hood could celebrate the morning privately. Well Snow had offered. Charming had gone alone with the plan because he liked having breakfast with Henry and he knew that when Snow set her mind to it there was no point arguing. 

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” Hook grinned. 

“Hey, I thought you were… well if not a gentleman at least… I don’t know… trying?” David looked incensed. He was Prince Charming! His daughter deserved more! 

“Oh I am your highness, Emma has given me strict instructions and I am abiding by them to the letter of the law.” Hook’s grin spoke volumes. Volumes that David, Emma’s FATHER, did NOT need to hear or see implied across his daughter’s boyfriends’ face, for that matter Mary Margaret was not entirely comfortable with what was implied.

“She’s bribing you,” David surmised. “Well that’s not good enough. Emma deserves to be treated like a princess.”

“He has a point,” Mary Margaret joined in. 

“She’s also the Sherriff of this town and I don’t fancy getting on the wrong side of the law.”

“But so is Grandpa,” Henry counted. 

“Aye Boy I thought you’d be on my side.” 

“I know my Mum she always says she doesn’t want a fuss made but it’s just because she’s not used to be treated special, she’s the same way with birthdays, you can’t listen to her, not about this.”

Now Hook was having doubts. “…Well if you really think its important… but won’t she be mad?”

“When is she not mad? Isn’t that sort of your ‘thing’? And if she gets angry you get to make up afterwards, isn’t that the best part?”

“Henry!” Mary Margaret exclaimed, wide eyed with shock. 

“I ah think he means because that’s when you really talk about your feelings,” David intervened coughing. 

“Yeah, of course, what did you think I meant?” Henry asked. Mary Margaret wasn’t sure if her grandson actually was innocent or was just pretending. He was getting to that awkward age where it was hard to know just how much he knew about the grown ups in his lives but between Hook and Emma and Regina and Robin Hood it was becoming clear that Henry was not so sweet and sheltered anymore. 

“Just make it special alright,” David warned pointing at Hook. 

“Of course,” Hook promised, and with a nod he decided he wasn’t so hungry for pancakes after all, he had work to do. 

* * *

Hook’s shopping options were limited. He did not and could not trust anything from Gold’s shop. The only other gift shop he found was just as horrid as Emma had described – pink, tacky gifts that would never do. 

Emma said she hated that it was “commercial” and about “making money” so he had to find a way to give her something without spending any money. Normally that would men stealing, or at least plundering, which was kind of the same thing but sounded much more exotic, he knew better. Emma deserved better. But what? 

Flowers. Not flowers from a store. Flowers from – well nature. The woods. The woods would have flowers, maybe? Hook was not well versed in wild flowers of this land but surely he could find some. 

That was how Killian found himself standing outside Robin Hood’s tent holding a fistful of wilted dandelions. 

“What is that?” Regina snorted. 

“A gesture for my beloved.”

“Oh good lord. What are you eight? Women want jewelery not wilted weeds.” 

“Really my love?” Robin asked abashed and slightly panic stricken.

“No not me. I was married to a King, trinkets don’t mean so much to me anymore, but Emma’s young, he may not be her first love but I doubt Henry’s father brought home gemstones unless they were stolen. Emma deserves to be treated like the princess she is.” 

“Regina I’m impressed,” Robin cooed. “You really do care about her don’t you?”

“Look we may have our differences, but she’s important to Henry so she’s important to me,” Regina admitted grudgingly. “Do something nice for her Hook. Lose the flowers. Make a little effort.”

“I was making an effort,” Hook pouted. “You don’t understand, Swan refuses to accept anything that I have to pay for, my options are limited. I thought this was better than a seashell from the beach or an interesting piece of drift wood. What do you propose I do?”

“Well that’s easily fixed, you won’t have to pay a cent for this,” Regina offered and with a flick of her wrist produced a crystal bracelet from thin air which she handed to Hook. Hook skillfully hooked the bracelet over his metal appendage, the flowers still clasped in his good hand. 

“Thank you Regina but I couldn’t. Magic comes with a price, I’m not sure Swan would accept this,” Killian reasoned. 

“Because it came from me?” Regina demanded, hurt. “I’m just trying to help. Tell her you won it in a card game for all I care.”

“I meant no offence Queen. I appreciate the gesture and Emma will too. There’s no need to lie to the lass. Thank you Robin, I’ll leave you to enjoy the special day together.” 

Robin smiled and clapped Hook’s shoulder, “And you Killian.” 

“Yes have a good day,” Regina offered more charitably, her face warming. “I’m sure Emma will be happy to be spending it with you.” 

Robin gave her that ‘I’m so proud you’re trying my sweet little cupcake’ look and Hook decided to make a hasty retreat. His stomach was beginning to grumble. 

* * * * 

When hook arrived at the door he wore a charcoal grey button up shirt tucked into black pants and he held the fistful of dandelions behind his back. 

“Breathtaking,” Killian remarked, admiring Emma, her hair was slightly mussed and she was wearing her red leather jacket and blue jeans. 

“I haven’t gotten changed yet, I was running late. Do you mind?”

“I could be of assistance,” Hook offered grinning.

“I’ll manage, wait in the kitchen, no near the kitchen. No not in the kitchen, sit on the lounge. Make yourself comfortable. I’ll just be a minute.”

“Take your time, I’ve been meaning to catch up on my reading,” Hook quipped as he leafed through one of Mary Margaret’s home design magazines. He cast the wildflowers aside on the coffee table realizing he had missed his chance to hand them over and they did look pitiful. He cast an eye around for a bin and decided to threw them out while Emma wasn’t looking. Someone had already decorated the apartment with fresh peonies, Mary Margaret’s he presumed. 

When Emma came downstairs she was wearing a simple navy blue dress with a lace overlay, it clung snuggly to the curves of her chest and gently floated away below the bust. It was not what it revealed that made it alluring but the hint of what it covered that enticed him. Hook gawked. 

“I liked the first one but this is good too,” Killian offered feigning indifference. He knew how obvious his reaction had been. 

Emma smiled and gestured to the kitchen. He followed her, watching every step. Because they were in he home, or her parents’ home at any rate, she hadn’t bothered with heels and somehow her bare feet padding around the apartment excited him further as if it hinted at things to come. 

“It doesn’t seem fair that this plan entailed so much work on your part Swan, please let me help in the kitchen?”

“No need, I didn’t really cook, I’m just reheating food from Granny’s, I hope you don’t mind, Ruby packed it up for me but it’s fresh.” 

“Of course not, you should relax. It’s a special night.”

“Can it just be a date without being ‘special’?” Emma asked wearily. 

“Every moment with you is special Swan,” Hook cooed. Emma smiled despite herself.

“You’re too much you know that?” 

“Or am I just enough? Everyone around here seems to worry I’m not up to the task of courting you Swan, I aim to prove them wrong.”

“Has David been hassling you again? I thought he’d accepted us.” 

“Oh your father’s not quote done with making sure I’m up to scratch but don’t be mad with him, he means well by it, I’d be disappointed if he didn’t expect the best for his daughter, even if he does tend to meddle like an old woman.” 

“I’ll tell him you said that,” Emma threatened, teasingly. 

“You wouldn’t be so unkind or he may never allow me to have your hand.”

“My hand?”

“When we marry. I must ask your father for your hand.”

“M-m-marry?” Emma looked panicked. 

“Calm down love, you’ll choked on your wine. I’m not asking anybody for anything today, I just meant that one day, in the future, if the time came, then your father’s blessing would be something I would wish to acquire.”

“See this is why I hate Valentine’s day, there’s too much pressure, people start talking about things they would never normally talk about.”

“Is it so horrible to imagine a future where we might be ready for that? Don’t answer. I don’t want to fight with you. We’re alone. Right now. With no expectation of being disturbed. Let us treasure this moment while it lasts?”

Emma looked like she was ready to give him another lecture but she realized that the easiest thing to do was drop the subject, and that was exactly what Killian was suggesting. No need to spoil the evening. So Emma nodded, sighed, took a larger-than-necessary drink from her wine glass and pulled the warm plates out of the oven and set them on the table. 

Fetching her glass of wine and another for Killian she went to take her seat but Killian was standing in the way. “Oh,” she murmured, realizing he was trying to seat her. “Thanks,” she offered awkwardly. 

“My pleasure,” Killian returned and took his seat opposite. “The food is delicious, and I appreciate you going to the trouble even if you didn’t cook it yourself.”

“Are you sure you’re no disappointed? I’m just not that domestic, this is kind of my thing. When I do cook its usually bacon and eggs.”

“Well Swan I would be delighted to try your bacon and eggs in the morning.”

“I wasn’t offering-“ Emma corrected, swatting at him playfully, “Well maybe. We do have the place to ourselves.” 

“Well I know you think I’m old fashioned-“

“Because you’re 300? Yeah that would be a fair expectation.

“But I don’t expect you to cook and clean for me like some sort of servant girl. You have a job Emma, you work hard, never apologies for who you are.” 

Emma was surprised. “That’s very… progressive of you. Your wife, she didn’t cook and clean?”

A pained look crossed Killian’s features, the shadow that was always there when he remembered Milah, but he didn’t resent her asking. “Well yes she did. But she was a little old fashioned, and while I loved her for it, I love you for the way you take care of the people you love, though it’s usually with a sword or a gun rather than a cleaning rag and soup spoon.” 

“That is one way of looking at it I suppose,” Emma smiled. “I’m sorry for asking. I know it must be difficult. I guess I get curious sometimes. I’ve never dated anyone who was married before, I mean I’ve never dated anyone who was married before. Wow that’s a really awkward thing to try and say. I mean I know you’re not married now but you were and that’s a first for me.”

“I understand your meaning. You can ask me anything. Have other men made you feel you should be more, domestic as you put in?”

“No really. I don’t think I gave them the chance. I mean I always sort of avoided guys that were looking for that sort of thing.” 

“Well you’ve not broken your pattern. It matters very little to me. But enough of other men if you don’t mind. Let us focus on the present.” 

“Is your food okay?”

“It’s delicious.”

“You’ve barely touched it.”

“That’s because I was distracted by a great beauty.” 

“You don’t need to do that.”

“What? Speak the truth?”

“Flatter me?”

“It’s not flattery Swan. Learn to take a compliment. Most people do so by giving one back.”

“Your eyes look nice tonight,” Emma offered awkwardly. 

“So they don’t usually look very nice then? I find that hard to believe. I’ve been led to believe they sparkle like the oceans themselves.”

“You’re impossible!..... Okay…. How about this, I like your shirt?” 

“Thank you. Your mother gave it me, I hope that doesn’t ruin the effect. I have no had a woman choose close for me for a very long time. I’m not sure my date’s mother is the best choice of stylist.” 

“It’s perfect. It suits you. This you. Storybrooke you.”

“Was the garb of my previous occupation so unpleasing?”

“No, it was nice. I never really understood the whole Pirates of the Caribbean thing until… well… you know.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand your reference.” 

“It was movie, a series of movies actually, they were very popular, a lot of women thought that the main character – a pirate named Captain Jack Sparrow – was very attractive, I never really saw it myself.” 

“Jack? He’s hideous!” Hook retorted, horrified. 

“Of course you would know the real Captain Jack Sparrow. Is anyone just a made up character? Next you’ll tell me you’re good friends with Batman.”

“Never heard of the man, is he deformed somehow? Perhaps he sees well at night, or does he like to sleep upside-down ?”

“No he’s just a hero from a comic book. Forget I mentioned it.” 

“So the story about the pirate, was that designed to show that you don’t fancy pirates? I’ll try no to take it personally love. I suppose I’ll try to get used to this new apparel if it means that much to you Swan.” 

“I was saying I didn’t like pirates, until, well, you. Yes I like the pirate suit. But this is nice too. Can I like both? Like you said you liked my work clothes but you like this too, or where you just being nice about my regular clothes?”

“I like you in everything. And I’m fairly sure I’d like you out of it, maybe we should test that theory?” Eyebrow wiggle. 

“Easy tiger,” Emma grinned. “Eat something, you’re going to need your energy.” 

“Aye aye,” Killian agreed and tucked in. 

After dinner Emma cleared their plates but Killian interrupted. “Let me do some of the work. I can help. I’m really not the dinosaur you think I am.” 

“Killian no offence but I’m not sure I should trust my mother’s good china to a man with…. Well…” 

“You can say it love, a hook for a hand? I’ll be gentle, stand beside me and you can supervise.” Hook tried not to look too exasperated. He did at times feel self-conscious about his hook, but the easiest way to combat this was to show that he could do the things that any other man could, only better. 

“Sorry, it’s only china, that was insensitive of me.” 

“It’s a natural assumption. I admit in the early days I had many accidents. I still do from time to time but this will not be one of them. Your mother can be feisty, I would not lightly endanger her precious goods.” 

“Its just china. I was being silly. As much as I feel at home here its still their place, her things.” 

“You’ve been talking about moving out for some time now.”

“I know, it just seems like something always comes up, and this is the first time I’ve really lived with a family, and now Elsa’s here but we don’t really know how long for. I should move out though.”

“Is here not some place close by, another apartment in the same building perhaps?”

“You don’t think that would be weird? I mean I’m not a kid anymore, I shouldn’t need my Mom and Dad next door.”

“There’s no shame in wanting your loved ones close by so you can keep them safe. If this house was by the docks I’d sleep as close to your doorstep as I could drop anchor.” 

Emma smiled. “You don’t really think I need protecting do you?”

“Only from yourself.” 

When the dishes were done – and without a single dropped plate – they settled on the lounge with glasses of wine. “Is the wine okay? You haven’t had much?” 

“It’s fine. But I find myself needing my wits about me around you Swan,” Killian smiled. 

“So what now? Do we watch TV? Do you watch TV?”

“There’s a first time for everything, but first I have something for you.” 

“Killian I said no gifts!” Emma complained, actually sounding hurt. “You don’t even have a job. I don’t want you stealing for me.” 

“I wouldn’t. This came from a mutual friend, she wanted to help. I promise no money changed hand it was a heartfelt gesture from both of us.” 

“Mary Margaret?” Emma asked quizzically. 

“No Regina. I honestly believe she wishes us the same happiness she has found with Robin Hood.” 

“Really? Wow. I guess. I don’t know. Should I trust her?”

“What’s the worst it could do?”

“Around here? In my life? It could be cursed,” Emma countered. 

“That seems unlikely. I’ve been carrying it around all day and I’ve seen no sign any danger, but if you wish for me to return it to Regina I will. I fear you may hurt her feelings though Swan, she’s more sensitive than she lets on.” 

“I know. Sorry. I’m being silly. I just. It’s beautiful.” Emma could see Killian was disappointed. “I love it. And I love that you went to so much trouble to give me something without spending any money. I would have been happy with a bunch of wildflowers you know, Neal did that once,” she smiled at the memory, “But this is really, wow.”

Hook smiled. “Great minds think alike. But my attempt at picking wildflowers landed in your rubbish bin. I’m afraid I don’t have a very green thumb.”

Emma smiled, “Really, you did that for me? Killian,” she couldn’t finish her sentence, but she didn’t need to, she lent into him and kissed, the hand newly decorated with the crystal bracelet pulling his head towards hers. Killian in turn pulled her eagerly towards him. Valentine’s day had no great significance to the pirate but he would not soon forge this night with his ladylove. Her acceptance of his token meant more to him than he would ever put into words, every time he saw it on her wrist he would be reminded his patience and commitment had been rewarded and Emma Swan had finally felt him worthy of a place in her life and her bed. So began the next stage in their affair. 

* * * * 

A/N: Yikes that one ran away from me a little. They’re just so darn cute the plot bunnies love them. Please review, only my second time writing CaptainSwan.


End file.
